1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from Indian provisional patent application no. 1370/CHE/2011 filed Apr. 21, 2011, and from Indian provisional patent application no. 1613/CHE/2011 filed May 10, 2011, both of which are incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to test automation. More specifically, this disclosure relates to assisted generation of early test analysis and design artifacts from natural language (e.g., English language) specification documents.